


Sneaking Suspicion

by LittleMistress



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crackpair i know but i had so much fun making this, Just a note dont go steal cookies in the middle of the night unless youre willing to get fucked, Life advice right there, M/M, We have nore weston porn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistress/pseuds/LittleMistress
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis finds Weston life boring and is need of some entertainment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a dear friend of mine to celebrate his birthday.  
> Happy Birthday I really hope you enjoy your gift!

Life at Weston was dull at best for Professor Michaelis, tedious now that his duties began extending to all hours of the night. Sorting out his Young Master’s fag duties along with putting together evidence against a certain Maurice Cole left Sebastian frustrated with this current assignment. It would be worth it in the end, but for now Professor Michaelis could use some entertainment. 

Aforementioned entertainment came in the form of the Prefect of Violet Wolf, Gregory Violet. While many Purple House students were unruly, very few were so bold as to sneak about Weston’s grounds after lights out. Even fewer were brave enough to steal food from the kitchens in the early morning hours. Violet fit into the latter category. 

It didn’t happen often, Gregory hardly snuck into the kitchens without an accomplice. However tonight Cheslock was nowhere to be found, probably getting into his own trouble with that Green Lion boy. No matter though, the Prefect had snuck in enough times to be rather comfortable with it. He hadn’t gotten caught yet, who was to say tonight would be any different? It shouldn’t be, but there shouldn’t be a demon on campus either.

Said demon loomed over school grounds from his high perch on the roof of the main building, unbeknownst to anyone at all. Professor Michaelis, clad in his black cassock and robes blended in perfectly with the night, shielding himself to any human who might look his way. However he could see everything quite clearly; he watched a boy sneak over to a rival dormitory, oversaw another trailing along the lake, and even caught sight of two young men exchanging chaste kisses under the cover of night. Humans were quite interesting, but no one held the demon’s attention for long. That was until he saw a hooded figure headed straight for the building he stood upon.

The Prefect of the Purple House was usually unnoticeable in the night, his school cloak hiding him well as he snuck about. However under the gaze of Sebastian he was glaringly obvious; the demon’s vision was far superior to that of any human’s. Not that Gregory knew, he didn’t notice a single thing out of place as he entered the building and quietly shut the door behind him. 

Now this was an interesting development, with the all Prefects being as suspicious as they were it would be foolish not to investigate. What did this one have to hide? So the good Professor dropped from his perch and quickly made his way inside. 

It didn’t take long to locate where Gregory had gone, though it certainly was unexpected. Sebastian watched quietly as Violet rummaged through the kitchens, grabbing tea biscuits as one rested between his lips. Hardly notable. Not to say that the Professor couldn’t benefit from this situation.

Once he was satisfied with the amount of snacks procured, Violet quickly collected his newly found stash and prepared to leave. He turned towards the door he’d entered, and promptly dropped his treats in shock. There stood the Dorm Master of Sapphire Owl, Professor Michaelis, gaze trained directly on the Purple House Prefect. Gregory was fucked, and the look in Sebastian’s eyes said as much.

“You’re Gregory Violet, Violet Wolf Prefect? Isn’t it quite late to be stealing from the kitchens? Lights out was hours ago.” Sebastian inquired, enjoying the look of shock painted across the student’s face. “Y-yes.” Violet stuttered out, not knowing what to do 

“You’ve broken curfew to steal biscuits. What kind of example are you setting as Prefect? How old are you?”  
“Nineteen, Professor.”  
“Nineteen is old enough to know better, you’ll be brought to Vice Principal Agares first thing in the morning.” The stern look on Sebastian’s face left no room for argument.

Violet was mortified, the amount of trouble he could get into as a Prefect would be shameful. “Professor what about Y’s?” Violet spoke as his voice wavered slightly. “I’m afraid as a Prefect Y’s are not a suitable punishment.” The Professor’s face remained stern, giving nothing away and serving to make the Prefect quite nervous. “Is there any other suitable punishment Professor Michaelis?” Violet was on the verge of panic, voice quaking noticeably. Agares could not know, lest he inform the Principal. 

“Do you not want the Vice Principal to know?” Sebastian’s mouth quirked up ever so slightly as he asked. Violet nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact by looking down at his now scattered tea biscuits. He didn’t notice the demon’s mouth split into a smirk. 

Sebastian slowly strode over to the rigid prefect, stopping momentarily to pick up a stray biscuit. “Well Mr. Violet I may be willing to keep quiet about our little encounter.” The demon stopped mere inches away from the nervous student, and gently titled Gregory’s head up to meet his gaze. “Only if you can keep quiet about what your punishment is,” Sebastian said as he gently placed the tea biscuit between Violet’s painted lips. “If we have a deal then you can have your snacks. Do you understand?”

Violet’s panic quickly became shock once more. Was Professor Michaelis really implying what Gregory thought? While it was a known secret that homosexuality was present on campus, it hardly involved Dorm Masters; such a thing was taboo enough as it is. But considering the circumstances and the attractiveness of Professor Michaelis, the Prefect slowly brought the biscuit into his mouth and chewed. 

The look that crossed Sebastian’s features was positively predatory.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet’s back had met the stone wall of the kitchens with a loud thud, having been practically shoved into it by Professor Michaelis. Before Gregory could react he was pinned roughly against the cold stone, both his hands held above his head with just one of the Professor’s own much to the Prefect’s shock. “Professor Mich- mmph!” Violet was quickly silenced by Sebastian’s free hand. “Now now we wouldn't want anyone to hear you,” The demon cooed while nudging the student's legs apart with his own. “It would be quite shameful.” The Professor pressed his thigh against Violet's crotch, earning a small whine from the student. “If anyone saw you in such a lewd manner.. ” Sebastian teased as Gregory began squirming, trying to alleviate the pressure between his thighs but only succeeding in practically rutting against the Dorm Master’s leg.

Violet began whining more desperately, trying to stop himself from becoming aroused and failing miserably. It was absolutely mortifying. His usually pale complexion was stained pink, his brows knit together, eyes watering. The Prefect was certain Professor Michaelis could feel how hard he'd gotten with no effort at all.

Sebastian took pity on Gregory, he looked ready to cry out of sheer embarrassment. The demon slowly brought his leg away from the squirming student and watched a small look of relief cross Violet's face. “Now be good and quiet,” The Professor instructed before removing his hand from the Prefect’s mouth. 

Already Violet had turned into quite the sight: face stained red, eyes pleading, lip paint smeared messily. His legs trembled ever so slightly, as if they could buckle beneath him at any moment. He looked beside himself, troubled with his current state. 

“Look how desperate you are already. I've hardly even touched you.” Sebastian chuckled as he used his now free hand to grab the bulge now visible through the Prefect's checkered pants. “Ahh.. Professor-” Violet groaned as quietly as he could. This was too much to bear, being fondled and toyed with so expertly, he was sure he’d die. Violet let out a choked gasp when his trousers were undone, the Professor’s gloved hand making quick work of them before touching the young man’s cock. 

“Ahhhaaa- Professor Michaelis…” Violet whined as his cock was teased by Sebastian who enjoyed making this pretty boy into a frenzied mess. It was almost too easy to get the boy riled up, and the Professor wanted to see what other explicit things he could do until the human begged for mercy. The demon wrapped his gloved hand firmly around Gregory’s dick, causing the student to cry out loudly until he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. 

Sebastian gently forced Violet’s lips open with his tongue, relishing in the pretty cries the student made as he did so. The Professor released the Prefect’s hands in favor of holding his face, tilting the young man’s head to properly kiss him filthy. Violet’s hands took purchase of Sebastian’s robes and held tightly to them once the Professor began to pump his cock. 

Violet cried and squirmed as he was stroked by Sebastian. Tears began to run down his face just from the overwhelming pleasure. It became so unbearable the tension in the boy’s body snapped suddenly, without warning. Gregory shook with his orgasm, spilling into the Dorm Master’s hand and crying out into his mouth. 

When the Professor broke the kiss the Purple House Prefect was a lovely mess: a string of saliva connecting their lips together still, both men with mussed black lip paint smudged on their mouths. That was not the only mess however, Sebastian would be needing a fresh pair of gloves very soon. 

“It seems you have made a mess of my gloves now,” Sebastian spoke evenly as he removed his right glove. “A single Y is still not a suitable punishment for a Prefect. I’m afraid I must extend your punishment Mr. Violet.”

Violet nodded, still trying to regain his composure.

“Very well then.” The demon breathed out before forcing the student onto his knees. “I don’t suppose you frequent any Mollyhouses? You look like a whore you'd find there.” Sebastian inquired as he unbuttoned his cassock from the waist down.

Violet blushed red before whispering, “I haven't.” Gregory had heard of them however, and he had been curious. Did Professor Michaelis frequent them?

The Professor unfastened his trousers and took out his cock, stroking himself right in front of the stunned Prefect. “Well then I can show you what they do to boys like you,” Sebastian chuckled.

Violet had mentally checked out as soon as Professor Michaelis pulled himself out of his trousers. He was long, long and just a bit thick. Gregory would surely die if he took that cock anywhere, though that somehow made it more appetizing. The Prefect hardly took note of what the Dorm Master said, looking up at him with his eyes unfocused. Slowly the student let his mouth fall open while looking the demon in the eyes. He was hoping on hope that Professor Michaelis wouldn't be gentle, while letting his wet tongue loll out of his mouth. 

Oh this little tart was proving to be quite entertaining indeed. The demon tapped his cock against the young man's cheek before shoving himself straight down Violet's throat. The demon throughly enjoying the sight of the Prefect’s eyes blown wide in shock as he choked and gagged. His throat was warm, wet, and oh-so-very tight.

Violet couldn't breathe, his body was trying to bring in air desperately and choking him worse. This is how he would die, choked to death on a Dorm Master’s dick. It would make for an interesting story in the next life he thought as Sebastian slowly pulled back. He could breathe again, he was going to live to choke again. Gregory quickly bunched the fabric of the Professor's trousers in his hands and looked at him, pleading for him to do it again. 

And so Sebastian indulged Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mollyhouse: Molly-house was a term used in 18th- and 19th-century England for a meeting place for homosexual men. These meeting places were generally taverns, public houses, coffeehouses or even private rooms where men could either socialize or meet possible sexual partners.


End file.
